loco hogar
by saori uzumaki
Summary: naruto,sasuke,itachi,hinata y sakura se mudan juntos itachi tiene una sorpresa q sera? todos tipos de emociones q pasara? lo se mal summary y tambien el titulo pero soy nueva bn estren
1. Chapter 1

**ola soy nueva en esto si les gusta dire owiiiiiii y si no pues no me maten soy nueva bn disfrute**

**autora saori uzumaki**

**preview:los chicos ya son libres de los estudios viviran juntos sorpresas celos y bn de todo**

**Naruto ni ninguno de estos personajes ****son mios por q sino naru-chan seria mi novio **

**Naru-chan****) habla del personaje**

_Sasu-chan)pensamiento_

Ita-chan)mi pesamiento

_**Hogar loco **_

Naruto,sasuke,itachi,hinata y sakura ya estaban listos pensavan q seria perfecta su nueva vida despues de salir de la universida se ivan a ir a una reidencia en tokio los 5 ya estaban listos para mudarse solo les faltaba la casa

Naruto- cuanto falta??????????-desesperado por llegar

Itachi-poco-estaba serio

Naruto-cuando es poco????????

Itachi-lo q se me de la gana

Naruto-cuando es lo q se me de la gana

Sasuke-ya cállate ok??? Ya casi llegamos

Naruto-cuando es ok??????????

sakura-shannaro ya cállate

Naruto-cálmate si solo estaba jugando

Hinata-si mejor ahí q calmarnos todos si?

Todos- ok

Todos menos naruto y hinata- pero q se calle naruto

Naruto-ok o0

Itachi-les tengo una noticia

Todos-cual es???????????

Itachi-no pagaremos la casa

Sakura- por q no??????????

Itachi-ya veran jajaja

Naruto-dinos y le desimos a sakura q salga con tigo

Los demas-°/ \° ° ° ° °

Sakura- na-ru-toooooooooooooooo

Itachi-ya callense!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya llegamos y la sorpresaesta en la casa ok

Todos-ok

Itachi- entren

Ya entraron y????

¿?-sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos exepto itachi-O0

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero q les alla gustado si me quieren matar no lo hagan plis esque soy nueva bn sayo


	2. capitulo 2 saorichan

**Ola ya regrese bn gracias a ****Bongio**** y a tenchi-uchiha bn ya lo se narutin no me pertenece por q si no itachi estaria con sakura **

**Naru-chan) habla del personaje**

_Sasu-chan)pensamiento_

Ita-chan)mi pesamiento

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_**?-sorpresa!1**_

_**Todos excepto itachi-SA-SA-SA**_

_**Capitulo dos la nueva integrante**_

_**Todos excepto itachi-sa-sa-sa**_

_**Itachi-ola saori como tas**_

_**Saori- bn y tu?-mientras le da un fuerte abraso**_

_**Itachi-bn-mira rara mente a los demás- q no les gusto la sorpresa?**_

_**Naruto-obvio si dattevayo como no nos va a gustar q saori-chan este aquí dattevayo **_

_**Sasuke- como sea-**__como llego aquí?_

_**Hinata-ola saori-chan**_

_**Sakura-como tas?**_

_**Saori-bn pero me-es-tan-ax-fic-sian-do- mientras q se ahogaba**_

_**Naruto,sakura,hinata-gomenasai!**_

_**Saori-esta bn no importa**_

_**Sasuke-como llegaste aquí?**_

_**Saori- esta es mi casa me sentia sola despues un dia me encontre con itachi-kun y pues me dijo q se ivan a mudar y ofrecí mi casa y haci paso **_

_**Naruto- bn por mi no pasa nada es muy bna esta sorpresa dattevayo**_

_**Saori-pero habra unas pequeñas reglas **_

_**1 cada uno diene un dever**_

_**2 aquí se hacen fiestas asta donte ustedes quieran**_

_**3no se qejan ok?'**_

_**Todos-ok!**_

_**Saori-bn yo pongo los deberes yo cocina**_

_**Naruto **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Fin de capi sugerencias lo q quieran porfas sugeridme sobre a quien quieren en cada deber bn grax byeeeeeeeee**_


	3. deveres y una nueva habitante

_**Ola grax a las personas q me ayudaron **_

_**Bn ya saben naru-chan no me pertenece**__** si no hinata y sasuke serian mucho mas q conocidos**_

**Naru-chan) habla del personaje**

_Sasu-chan) pensamiento_

Ita-chan)mi pensamiento

Capi anterior

_**Sasori-pero habra unas pequeñas reglas **_

_**1 cada uno diene un dever**_

_**2 aquí se hacen fiestas asta donte ustedes quieran**_

_**3no se qejan ok?'**_

_**Todos-ok!**_

_**Sasori-bn yo pongo los deberes bn**_

_**Sasori- Hinata tu ayudaras en la cocina mi prima cocinara horita la conocen fue de compras bn sasuke servirás los platos naruto tu bn mmmmm ya se aras las compras con mi prima y sakura tu limpieza bn ya ta**_

_**Todos excepto itachi – y q ahí de itachi **_

_**Itachi- yo ya se el mió**_

_**Sasuke – y cual es?**_

_**Itachi – ver q no se maten o se vuelvan mas locos**_

_**Sasuke-eso no es un trabajo!**_

_**Itachi – bn ya yo trabajo en akatsuki de por si ese si es mi y trabajo**_

_**Naruto – olle sasori**_

_**Sasori – q**_

_**Naruto – y q ahí de ti ?**_

_**Sasori – yo estoy en la casa del lado con otros amigos despues los conosen **_

_**Naruto – ok**_

_**? – sasori-niisan ya llegue **_

_**Sasori – ola por cierto ella es mi prima saori**_

_Era una chica de 18 pelo largo de color lila ojos azules muy bonita vestida una busa negra de las pegadas pantalones de mezclilla muy oscura y unos tacones lilas traía un dije de diamantes con su nombre se veia en los ojos safiros q era dulce y a los chicos como q los atraia _

_**Saori – bn al parecer ellos vivirán con migo me llamo saori kido (sip la de los caballeros del zodiaco es dificil hacer personajes)**_

_**Naruto – soy naruto uzumaki el baka es sasuke el deme es itachi la pelirosa es sakura y la peliazul es hinata dattevayo **_

_**Saori – bn entendí bn pero no era correcto decirle haci a ita-chan y sasu-chan **_

_**Naruto – los conoces?**_

_**Saori – desde pequeños pero bn les enseño la casa**_

_**Todos - hai**_

_**Sasori – yo ya me voy ya saben sus tareas bn bye**_

_**Saori-bye**_

_**Les mostró la sala el lobby el comedor el jardin la pisina eran enormes despues subieron y dijo**_

_**Saori – las habitaciones se dividen en a la derecha chicas y en la izquierda chicos cada cuarto tiene un baño con tina y todo pueden escoger la habitación q quieran la mía es la primera a la derecha siéntanse cómodos bn los ayudo con las maletas?**_

_**Todos – no gracias **_

_**Saori – bn me dicen sus deberes?**_

_**Hinata – bn yo q recuerde yo ayudo en la cocina **_

_**Sakura - yo limpieza**_

_**Sasuke – yo sirvo los platos**_

_**Naruto – yo compro las cosas con tigo dattebayo**_

_**Saori – bn gracias naruto me podrías ayudarme con las bolsas estan en mi auto**_

_**Naruto – SIP dattebayo! **_

_**Ya en la cocina con todas las bolsas **_

_**Saori – gracias**_

_**Naruto – de nada**_

_**Saori – chicos podrían bajar-gritando con delicadeza **_

_**Ya todos reunidos **_

_**Saori – q quieren comer**_

_**Naruto – ranmen! Dattevayo **_

_**Sasuke – bolas de arroz**_

_**Sakura – curri**_

_**Hinata – lo lo q q quieran e ellos**_

_**Itachi – danngos **_

_**Todos paliándose excepto hinata y saori**_

_**Saori – ammmmmmmm q tal si lo hago todo?**_

_**Todos –bn **_

_**Saori –hinata te podría decir hina-chan?**_

_**Hinata – si**_

_**Saori – bn hina-chan hora de cocinar**_

_**Hina-chan – hai**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Lo deje mas largo bn espero q les allá gustado byeeeee procimos capi -celos,molestias,la casa de sasoriy mas celos**_


End file.
